Vanessa
Vanessa1.png Vanessa2.png Vanessa4.png Vanessa is a thief character, belonging to and used by Yeti4dayz Backstory to be announced Personality Vanessa is usually selfish and greedy, often only thinking of herself. She doesn't talk, she's stealthy, though if she likes someone then she'll make herself known to them through notes for no explained reason. Abilities and Gear While she doesn't have abilities herself, she has a few items that she often uses: * Cobalt Dagger of Stealth * Glitter Bombs * Enchanted Night Vision Goggles * Infinity Satchel Cobalt Dagger The Cobalt Dagger of Stealth is a Medieval dagger with a golden handle and a cobalt blade, with a rose quartz gemstone on the bottom of the handle. When the gemstone is clicked in a similar fashion to a pen, the wielder of the Dagger turns invisible, gains enhanced speed, their footsteps become silenced even when sprinting, and they become more aware of their surroundings. Glitter Bombs Glitter Bombs are just that; Bombs that, when they explode, cloud the area in a pink, glittery mist. These are typically used to get out of hard to escape situations without doing any real damage to surroundings, others, or the igniter. Enchanted Night Vision Goggles The Enchanted Night Vision Goggles are Steampunk-style goggles that let the wearer see greatly in the dark. Due to multiple enchantments done to them, they are able to see heat signatures, and are equipped with a Clairvoyance setting. Said setting allows the wearer to see a clear path to their destination. Vanessa typically uses this setting when she's lost, or can't find a way through, out of, or around a crowd. Infinity Satchel The Infinity Satchel is a leather satchel that has an Infinity Symbol motif on it. It can stretch to fit around any treasure, person, object, etc. and has an endless amount of storage. Vanessa uses this to store anything she steals, and even to carry her friends around when they're injured, ill, tired, have a debuff, or just can't fight. Due to this, it has been established that there is a pocket dimension within the satchel. Note Fling If you are lucky enough for Vanessa to like you, She will fling notes towards you or leave them out for you to read. She can do this very quickly, even in a quick paced argument, due to unknown reasons or explanations. The notes are usually in pinkish purple envelopes, which have glittery heart drawings on them. Trivia * Vanessa's Appearance was made using Rinmaru Games' Heroine: Thief Character Creator * Vanessa's Dagger is a possible reference to Team Fortress 2, specifically the Spy Class and his ability to turn invisible. * The Infinity Satchel is based off of Kirby, seeing how it's canon that his stomach is an alternate dimension. ** It may also be a reference to Ramona Flower's Subspace Suitcase from Scott Pilgrim VS. The World * Even to Yeti4dayz, Vanessa's Creator, it is unknown why Stage Three Vanessa always covers her eyes. * Due to her Note Flinging, it is established that she writes in cursive, most likely using an Ink Fountain Pen * Vanessa's family is yet to be established. * It is unknown to how she went from Human to Wolf Neko. ** She is indeed a Wolf Neko. * It can be jokingly said that Human Vanessa looks like a genderbent Harry Potter, without the scar. * Third Stage Vanessa/Modern Vanessa's design was created before she was a proper character. ** Her Human/First Stage and Half&Half/Second Stage appearances were created after the Third Stage design. Category:OCs Category:Original Characters